


Chocolate Bear Pancakes

by Creem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Reinhardt Is Precious, sleepy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creem/pseuds/Creem
Summary: After a night of almost no sleep, Reader leaves her room feeling drained, and moody. Luckily, our big softy Reinhardt is there to make everything better.
Relationships: Reinhardt Wilhelm & Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Original Character(s), Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Chocolate Bear Pancakes

You cracked your back, and released a loud yawn, instantly feeling the weight on your eyelids form an almost sleepless night. Your bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor, so you ran for safety on the rug. 

This had been the third night in a row you struggled to sleep, and you were frankly exhausted. You snuck your feet into your cozy slippers, and combed your hair. The bristles caught a knot in your hair, instantly awakening you from your drowsy state. You groaned, slamming the comb down. With a feeling of dread for the work to come, you sauntered out of your bedroom, not bothered to get dressed just yet. 

You made your way down the hallways of the base, your legs naturally leading you to the kitchen. Then, you stopped. With absolute bliss, the closest scent to heaven itself wafted towards you.

Homemade pancakes.

With new found energy, your legs quickened their pace to the kitchen. The thought of not having to eat the same leftover scrambled eggs and bacon again filled your body with excitement. You can only hope they made enough for two. 

You rounded the final corner, peeking your head into the kitchen. You first saw Ana and Mercy sitting in a corner table, both eating some sort of omelette, and sipping tea. Mercy noticed you, and showed a soft smile. She gave a small wave, and you returned it. 

The sound of a sizzle brought your attention back to what you wanted. You looked over to your right, and there stood an unusual sight. Reinhardt, a beast of a man, was baking pancakes. Not just baking then, but swaying his hips side to side as he did, humming a tune. God, was it adorable. 

You took gentle steps over to his side, and he glanced down at you with a kind smile. Now that you were right next to the pancakes, you took a deep breath in.

“Smells good,” you said, “You don’t happen to have enough for two?”

He chuckled a little, “Yes, I do! Believe it or not, I was baking for you!” he exclaimed boisterously. You were shocked by that. He grabbed his spatula, lifting the oddly small pancake off the pan, setting it down on the plate.

“For...me?” you repeated to confirm.

“Yes. I was just about to fetch you, too!” he grinned adorably, but it quickly got covered over by embarrassment, “I noticed you’ve been struggling to sleep lately. I hope that today I can help make it easier for you to rest,” he said shyly as he prepared the plates.

“Wait, today?” you pointed out. 

He met your gaze, then quickly looked away, “Yes. I will help you relax today, and that’s not up for debate!” he said, knowing you’d argue he shouldn’t use his free him on you. 

“Oh...thank you,” It was now your time to by shy. 

He gave his signature laugh, “Now sit!” You happily listened to what he said, taking your seat at one of the many tables. You caught sight of Mercy watching you. She gave a smug smile, knowing full well of your feelings towards the gentle giant. You rolled your eyes at her, directing your attention to Reinhardt as he brought the plates over. He placed your plate carefully in front of you, then took his seat, placing down his own. 

It is then when you noticed the pancake. It was chocolate chip...and a bear shape. One big pancake for the head, and two smaller pancakes for the ears. The eyes and smile were syrup, and a dollop of butter for the nose. You chuckled, “How old are you?” you joked.

He grew concerned, “I thought you’d like it. I apologize, is it...childish?” 

You shook your head, “No, I was just joking! Reinhardt, I love it. It’s adorable,” like you...is what you wanted to say, “I almost don’t want to cut into it. It’d feel cruel,” you laughed, and he joined in.

“Then let me take the first bite,” he said, cutting into his. He brought it to his mouth, and it is then you realized how amusing this is. Reinhardt’s a huge man, obviously, and here he is eating chocolate pancakes shaped like a bear. No matter how funny it was, you couldn’t deny it was cute. Hell, everything about him is cute. You just wish you could actually say that to him.

You spread the butter around the pancake, then took your first bite. It had tasted better than you imagined. Way better. The two of you ate in mostly silence, but it was a relaxing silence. One the two of you loved. Eventually, it was only the two of you left in the room.

You were finishing up when you noticed Reinhardt hasn’t touched his in a bit. You grew a bit concerned, “Full?” you asked. He looked at you, his eyes meeting yours.

“No, ah...just something in my mind!” his eyes darted all over the place before resting on his plate, “I just wanted to ask if you’re ok with going out later?”

You blinked, “Out? Out where?”

He stuttered, “W-Well, there is a sauna that opened maybe a half hour from here. I...was hoping to take you there to help you relax,” he said.

“Like a date?” you said faster than your mind could register what you said. Oh...

He grew flustered, but admitted, “Yes, like a date,” then he smiled. That same smile that always makes your heart flutter a certain way. 

You gave him a sincere smile back, “Yeah, I’d love that,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh, my first fic on here. Hope it was acceptable. :,)


End file.
